


In the sky

by chuzomi



Category: high rise invasion, 天空侵犯 | Tenkuu Shinpan
Genre: F/F, tags make my brain go brr, this was hard to write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 15:07:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30124662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chuzomi/pseuds/chuzomi
Summary: Nise ask for your help but maybe has something else to say.
Relationships: Nise mayuko/reader
Kudos: 2





	In the sky

It's been around a month or so since I've gotten here ,although I'm still not used to the tall buildings.And it really doesn't help that I have to run away from killers at every moment. "(Y/n),(Y/n),(Y/n)!",I look behind me to see Yuri calling out to me." Is there a problem? " " No but Nise needs you ". _ Ah although I don't hate her she's just kind of scary _ .

" What does she need? " " Not sure but she asked me to tell you she needs you."  She said blushing a bit and giggling.

~~~

As I go to meet her I see her on top of someone, most likely a killer. " Ah i didn't see you there. " " I just got here and i heard you need me- " _ She's just staring at me i wonder what she needs _ .... _ This is what i hate about being with Nise it gets so awkward with out Yuri." _ I was just going to ask you to help me toss the body to the ground. " _ If it was just that why didn't she ask Yuri for help or as a matter of fact she's more able to do that on her own with how strong she is. _ " Alright i'll help you then. "While we were throwing over the body I couldn't help but notice how Nise kept looking at me. _ Do i have something on my face? _

When we were finished with that asked her. " What's wrong,do i have something on my face? "As I asked her that I saw that she started blushing." No,its just i can't help but stare at you sometimes " _ I wait what-,I got the impression she hated me but. _ " AndIwas wonderingifwecouldgoonadatesometimeifyouwantedto. " _ I what-. _ I'm pretty sure she may be lying but I'll give her a chance for now." Alright I accept your invitation but the bills on you "" Wait really-I mean that's fine but you know the next one is one you "She says while giggling a bit,maybe at the thought of having to pay the bill even though there aren't any stores around for the matter.

~~~

It's been around 3 months since she asked me out and we are still together, guess she wasn't playing a joke of sorts. I couldn't help but giggle a bit thinking about how she was before when we first met, guess she was just a little bit shy. " Pondering about something (Y/n)?  "I look to see Nise laying at the left of the bed we share." Just thinking about how cute and shy you were when we first met.  "At that moment I felt a pillow thrown at my head." I wasn't, it's just you're so hard to talk with!!  "She said while blushing as hard as a strawberry." Aww don't worry you're still as cute as before. "As i said that she got even redder.  _ Ah,what a day to be alive. _

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it,its my first oneshot .Kind of hard to tell whos saying what.Follow my tumblr for more ig and you can request there too.


End file.
